madmenfandomcom-20200213-history
Favors
Intro Don is preoccupied with keeping Sylvia's son from being drafted, Peggy has a rat in her apartment, Don and Ted bury the hatchet, Pete has a problem with his mother's new nurse, and Sally makes an accidental discovery about her father. Synopsis A rat runs across Peggy’s apartment. She screams and leaves in a hurry. In his office, Don and Roger Sterling discuss strategy for Sunkist. Pete’s mother, Dorothy Campbell, arrives at Sterling Cooper & Partners with her nurse Manolo. Pete pays Manolo while Dot confuses Peggy for Trudy Vogel. Dot says Manolo has given her “the physical satisfaction of love.” At the Francis home, Betty Hofstadt revokes Sally's permission to stay in a hotel with boys on a Model UN trip. Sally asks to stay at Don’s instead, saying, “You hate that Daddy supports my dreams!" At home, Don finds Megan Calvet sitting with Mitchell, Sylvia's and Arnold’s son. After Mitchell leaves, Megan says he’s been reclassified as 1A after sending back his military draft card in protest. Don says that it’s not their problem. Ted, Peggy, and Pete have dinner after a meeting with Ocean Spray. Ted leaves to call home. Pete says that Ted is in love with Peggy. She then tells Pete about her conversation with Dot. Arnold visits the Drapers and apologizes for Mitchell. At a bar, Arnold tells Don that something is wrong with Sylvia. They talk about war and Mitchell’s chances of being inducted. Ted arrives home where his wife, Nan Chaough, reprimands him for not spending time with his family and for being obsessed with work. The next day, Don asks Pete if he knows “someone who can really pull strings” to get a deferment for Mitchell. Pete suggests talking to General Motors, “one of the largest defense contractors in the world” at an upcoming dinner. At a partners’ meeting, Pete reports progress with Ocean Spray. Roger mentions Sunkist. Jim says that SC&P can’t present to both. Ted storms off. In Ted’s office, Jim says they’ll end up with one juice. “I don’t want his juice, I want my juice,” Ted says. Jones, the doorman, introduces Sally and her friend, Julie, to Mitchell in the apartment lobby. Manolo drops Dot off at Pete’s apartment. Pete reminds Dot that Manolo is just her nurse, and that if she thinks he has any romantic feelings toward her, it's all in her head. When Dot insists that she’s “entitled to the pleasures of love,” Pete calls Manolo a pervert. Dot becomes very upset and leaves. Don, Roger, Jim and Ted have dinner with two Chevrolet reps. Don mentions a friend’s son is 1A and trying to get out of it. A Chevrolet rep says, “We know about that. It makes me sick.” In Sally’s room at the Drapers’, Sally and Julie giggle about Mitchell. Megan orders them to sleep. At home, Peggy sees a bloody trail leading under the couch. She calls Stan, asking for help disposing of the “mortally wounded” rat. “I’m not your boyfriend,” he says. “It’ll be dead by morning.” The next morning, Ted accuses Don of “trying to poison my relationship” with Chevrolet by discussing the war. Ted asks, “Did you ever think about talking to me instead of our most important client?” In exchange for stopping “the war you’re waging on me,” Ted offers to contact a brigadier general in the Air National Guard. Ted tells Don to have Mitchell write a letter and cut his hair. Don phones Arnold. Sylvia answers. Don tells her about the Air National Guard plan. She cries and says, “You were good to me. Better than I was to you.” In his office, Pete tells Bob that Manolo is a rapist. Bob says that Manolo is gay and that Dot loves Manolo because he takes care of her. “When there’s true love, does it matter who it is?” Bob asks. He touches his knee to Pete’s and smiles. Pete moves his knee away. Pete says he’ll give Manolo a month’s pay, then says, “And tell him it’s disgusting.” In a taxi, Julie says she signed Sally’s name on their list of things they like about Mitchell and slid it under the Rosens’ back door. Sally punches Julie’s arm. Back in the apartment lobby, Sally gets Jones to give her his ring of keys. Sally knocks on the Rosens’ service door, then unlocks it. She sees the note on the counter. As she reaches for it, she hears a noise and looks over. Sally sees Don, pants down, on top of Sylvia. Sally drops the keys and flees. Don runs after her. In his apartment, Pete throws an empty cereal box at the wall. Peggy watches TV on her couch with a cat. Ted puts his two sons to bed. Don drinks at a bar then goes home, drunk. Megan, Sally and Julie are eating dinner. Mitchell and Arnold stop by briefly to thank Don. “You are the sweetest man,” Megan says, kissing him. “You make me sick!” Sally yells. She runs off. Don knocks on Sally’s locked bedroom door. “I know you think you saw something,” he says. “I was comforting Mrs. Rosen. She was upset. It’s very complicated.” Don walks to his bedroom. Sally lies on her bed, facedown. Don looks back then closes his bedroom door. Category:Season 6